This invention relates to providing a means to lift a temporary conductor into place and reducing the end terminations tendency to cam off the intended position while the clamping means of the temporary conductor is closed or opened. This invention also provides for the use of a common extendable stick that can be practically used for long reaches and especially to reach from the ground. The most common use of a temporary conductor in power distribution maintenance is safety grounding power lines together with a grounding set. Current practices include the use of Shot Gun Stick™ which attaches to the screw portion of a clamp of the grounding set to lift and place it on a power line. The weight of the means used to lift the grounding set and the limitation of the practical reach length generally requires the lineman to climb the power pole use a lift on a truck. A first hook on the means to lift in cooperation with a hook attached to the conductor allow other end terminations to be controlled proximate to the end termination being lifted, positioned and actuated. The aperture which receives the manipulating means has a slot feature to receive an arm that provides a key hole attachment in relation to the normal larger diameter or ball end to further secure the assembly to the lifting means. When used in conjunction with spring actuated jaw type end terminations another variation has an L slot to allow downward pull to be exerted to secure the jaw on a line or other conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,067 filed by Bodendieck in 1926 is an early example of a clamp for a temporary conductor used in power transmission services. 067 does provide a ring to lift the clamp into place but does not provide an effective means to resist camming off the placement when the screw is manipulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,646 filed by Dibner in 1928 details a modification to the screw of the clamp however it requires a special end attachment to the lifting pole. The connection of the pole to the clamp requires a precise alignment which would be awkward if the clamp moves out of its original alignment relative to the position it was installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,126 filed by Johnson in 1926 also provides a unique method to attach a lifting pole to the clamp. Likewise it requires a special end attachment for the lifting pole and any shift in the position of the clamp from its original position would greatly increase the difficulty of reattaching the pole to unclamp. The position of the clamp could be effected by the weight of the grounding set in a twisting action on power line it is attached to.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,289 filed by Caird in 1932 attempted to provide stability to the clamp by use of spring action against the power line while the clamp is being manipulated. The spring extending on both sides would only provide its maximum resistance to camming off just before the clamp jaw actually seats against the power line. This design does not appear in currently available grounding sets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,137 filed by Johnson in 1935 again requires a specialized lifting pole. The exposed hook may have allowed greater misalignment of the clamp from its original position. However the entire lifting pole is part of the mechanism which does not tend to lend itself to adjustable length and would probably be too heavy for long reaches.